


To The Girl Who Ruined My Life

by CRYptidSpaceKid



Category: Original Work
Genre: Depression, F/F, Fights, Fist Fights, Gay, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, References to Depression, Slam Poetry, Threats, Threats of Violence, Underage Rape/Non-con, this fucked me up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:27:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23402977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CRYptidSpaceKid/pseuds/CRYptidSpaceKid
Summary: I've been meaning to write slam poetry about this one girl and my experiences with her for a long time, but I've been putting it off because it was and has been a hard topic for me to talk about. I finally worked up the courage and wrote a small poem (definitely not everything that happened because that would be years worth of torment).
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Kudos: 4





	To The Girl Who Ruined My Life

To the girl who ruined my life,  
Hundred of cuts across me.  
Nothing between us but strife,  
Yet you couldn't leave me be. 

To the girl who ruined my life,  
I hope you found it funny,  
As I ran to town, crying   
After you left me alone

You never stopped her or tried to intervene  
Just sat with your phone, as I let out a scream  
"Help me!" I cried, with nothing but a croak  
Her molesting me was just a joke.

To the girl who ruined my life,  
A fistfight at the park was not what I expected  
But to you, it was entertaining  
Only pulling your sister off as she bit my neck

Laughing and joking the next day,  
As if it was a joke.  
For fistfights and the hickey  
Was all but dandy.

To the girl who ruined my life,  
Who threatened me when I talked.  
Maybe today is the day, I'll come out.  
But I'm fearful, for this society is cruel.

"Just say you're gay,  
And go about your day."  
As if it was easy, as if she knew,  
But she never came out, her views askew.

To the girl I loved,  
Who fought for my attention,  
And clung to my arm,  
Best of friends, closer at heart

Inviting me over at every chance,  
Making her subtle advance.  
I couldn't believe it, dare I see,  
Is she looking for a girl like me?

To the girl I just met,  
I hope we can be just best friends.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're wondering, I'm okay now! After a while of this happening, my depression skyrocketed and I became very suicidal. I ended up breaking down and going to see a therapist for help. After a couple of years of her not helping me, I went to a new therapist that has helped me a lot! I'm now on medication, and I have been clean from cutting myself for nearly six months (I had a few relapses that I never talked about).
> 
> Please, if you are in a similar situation or get into a similar situation, please cut it off! I suffered for over a year, and it severely affected my mental health. Learn from my mistakes, and do what's best for you!


End file.
